


Disintegration

by hanbeone



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe- The Crow, Drugs, M/M, Reference to Rape, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbeone/pseuds/hanbeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People once believed that, when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching The Crow and for some reason started thinking about changkyu and well....this happened. (I guarantee this does the film no justice so go watch it. It's simply amazing:D)

_People once believed that, when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right._

* * *

Large, heavy raindrops beat down on the grungy city- bleak by day and bleaker by night. His footsteps splash in the puddles along the pothole-ridden road and he pulls his trench coat tighter around his lean body. When he steps inside the dry, dim building, he shakes the wet from his chin-length black hair and sets towards the stairs.

It's on the second landing that he hears a scream, as if coming from far away. His heart beats faster and he runs the rest of the four landings in a panic, praying that it's not coming from where he thinks. The sinking, sickening feeling in the pit of his gut grows as the screams and shouts become clearer- sounds of crashing.

He bursts through the single door on the top floor and what he sees has him frozen in place. It's like a tornado has ripped through everything, leaving a disaster in its absence. There's two dirty scumbags trashing his place, invading his home, his private place. And then things get so much worse when he realizes exactly where the cries are coming from; his fiancé.

Another pair of scumbags are all over his fiancé , pinning them down with filthy hands, getting a high from the struggle. And there's blood. So much blood that doesn't belong on his fiancé's usually pristine nightshirt.

When he finds his ability to move, he's there in the blink of an eye, shoving the men from his fiancé, cuddling the shaking body to himself, curling in order to protect. He should fight the four scumbags, he distantly tells himself, but for some reason he cannot recall how to. His hands slip through warm liquid and he whispers unintelligible words into matted hair.

All to soon, mere seconds after grabbing his fiancé, he's wrenched away and receives a blow to his stomach.

“On devils night, stay in bed,” a tainted mouth spits, trails a knife along his left cheek, “'cause evil comes out to play.”

He remembers the fight within himself, knocks the knife from the dirty hand and rams his palm upward into the face with a satisfying sound. But then he's being pushed backwards, into a man-on-man scuffle. It's blurred and too fast and suddenly there is a fire burning a hole straight through his chest. For a moment, a single moment in all of time and space, he locks his eyes on the still and crimson body of his love for one last time.

It's not like in the movies, when time seems to stop and your life flashes before your eyes. It's quick. It's frightening, the most terrifying experience that leaves you unable to breathe or think. And then there is nothing.

* * *

Inspector Jung Yunho picks up a piece of paper with blood on the corner. He flips it over and his stomach lurches. A wedding invitation for Halloween, decorated with cartoon ghosts and grinning pumpkins.

 “It's their wedding tomorrow,” Yunho says to the room, knowing someone will be listening. A women comes over, holding a bag for Yunho to drop the invitation into- bagged and ready to be scanned for fingerprints.

"Not anymore, it isn't," someone oh-so-tactfully points out.

 “Two men, the eve of their marriage, this is new,” the woman says and everyone in the room has to agree, _this is strange_. “Do you think it's personal or just happenstance?”

 Yunho thinks about the barely conscious, battered man he found bleeding out on the carpet and the other man on the ground outside, clearly shot twice in the chest using an automatic revolver, pushed out the window to land six stories below, most likely dead on impact. A young couple, way too young to come to such a gruesome end. The inspector looks around him at the trashed apartment, nothing of material value (definitely robbed away), there are only items of sentimental worth, most of which are damaged. A respectable couple that lived in the wrong neighbourhood.

 “I'm not sure,” Yunho concludes, although that cannot truly be called a conclusion, not even close. But at least it's a true answer. This case could really fall in either direction. He nods at the woman, signalling that he's stepping out for a minute for some air and to follow the victim who's being taken out on a stretcher.

* * *

 Yunho steps out into the drizzling night, flashing lights and yellow tape sectioning off the building, a small crowd of nosey and worried people gathered around. He walks beside the stretcher, silently praying that the medics can get the young man into a stable condition- it's very unlikely though.

 Suddenly a girl pushes her way in, appearing to be around 13, reaches out to touch the man's arm.

 “Oppa...” She calls, voice wavering slightly.

 The man hears her call, shifts his head in her direction and coughs up a bit of blood while trying to speak, “where's Chwang? Is he okay?”

 The girl doesn't say anything and Yunho speaks without thinking, “he's fine.”

 He doesn't regret the words though at the upwards turn of the young man's lips. It would give him peace of mind, there's no need to upset him when he doesn't have much life left. The young man is lifted into the back of the ambulance, the doors shut. Yunho squeezes the girl's small shoulders as she watches the ambulance drive away.

 “Sorry about your brother, kid.”

 “He's just a friend,” she replies, turning around to look up at him with sad eyes that are determined not to cry. “Kyuhyun and Changmin-oppa just look after me sometimes.” The girl bows her head for a minute then looks back up at Yunho.

 “You lied to Kyuhyun-oppa,” she simply states. Yunho does nothing except widen his eyes. “Changmin-oppa is dead and you think Kyuhyun-oppa is going to die too.”

 What is he to even reply to that? To a child mature beyond her years? Yunho has always admired children for that ability. “You're right,” he sighs deeply.

 The rain still falls, as if it is trying to wash away that nights horrid events. A crow caws from not far away and Yunho's shoulders slouch just the slightest.

 “What's your name, kid?” He asks.

 The girl pushes strands of dark hair behind her ear, drags her shoe on the pavement. “Krystal.”

 “Krystal, if you ever need any help, or just someone to talk to about anything at all, please come look for me,” Yunho hands her his contact card.

 Krystal reads it over then stuffs it into her pant pocket, turning around to skateboard away.

 “Hey, Krystal,” Yunho calls before the girl can get too far away, “Stay safe!”

 “Sure. I always am,” she replies then skates off into the dark night.

* * *

The young man does not make it. His heart stops minutes after entering the hospital and there is nothing that any of the doctors can do to revive him. Three days later a little funeral takes place in a tiny, old cemetery and the engaged couple are buried side by side: Shim Changmin and Cho Kyuhyun. Both were only 25 years old, an aspiring artist and a musician.

 Yunho attends the burial out of respect and possibly to pick up some leads, but it proves to be useless because only a of handful people show up. Krystal is one of them but she stays to the side, only coming close once everyone else leaves due to the cold. She lays a white rose on each of the graves and stays seated in between the two deceased, even in the poring rain, to finally let her tears flow.

 And just like that, time passes. One month, two months, three months, four. Krystal still drops by the cemetery every Wednesday evening to leave two white roses. Yunho works on solving the case but doesn't get anywhere with it.

 He has a feeling of who the perpetrators are, of course, but there is no proof to hold against them. It also doesn't help that the city's police force is utter crap. He should know. He's a part of it. The inspector keeps in touch with Krystal though, who is often found out on the streets- a rough character but a good kid nonetheless.

She's barely 13, but knows how to handle herself just as well or even better than most adults- clever too. Yunho discovers that Krystal's parents are rarely around, hence the reason why she grew so close to Kyuhyun and in turn, Changmin, who had looked out and cared for her like older brothers. But with them gone that role gradually falls into the hands of Yunho.

 Seasons change, people die, babies are born, things are forgotten, and life goes on. Until exactly a year later, on devil's night, again.


	2. Chapter 2

Krystal pushes open the door of a not-so-good-quality-coffee shop to join Inspector Yunho, who is sipping a steaming tea, at the counter. She props her skateboard against the counter, hops up onto a bar stool and orders a sandwich.

 

“Hey, Yunho.”

 

“That is Yunho- _oppa,_ to you,” Yunho says, glancing at Krystal from the corner of his eyes. The girl snorts.

 

“You paying?” she asks.

 

Yunho answers by setting a five dollar bill on the counter for the middle-aged barista to take.

 

“Thank you, _oppa_ ,” Krystal singsongs and receives a playful hair ruffle.

 

Their mutual silence, save for chewing and the pattering of the barista, is interrupted by a walkie-talkie hooked on Yunho's belt. The inspector drains the rest of his drink, sets the mug down with a clink, and stands to stretch.

 

“You're on duty tonight?” The barista asks.

 

“It's Devil's night. There are loads of troublemakers and thrill-seekers about,” he explains then turns to the young girl, “You should go home Krystal. It isn't safe to be out tonight.”

 

“But I'm always safe, Yunho.”

 

“I know,” he sighs, “but I can't help but worry after what happened last year...” Yunho trails off at the steeled look that comes over the girl's face. The inspector eats his words. Right, he reminds himself, sensitive date for her.

 

“Don't- I'll stay here with Naomi until closing. 'Kay?”

 

The barista smiles and assures them both, “I could go for some company and I pulled my back the other day so I'll need help washing the windows. You're welcome to spend the night with me dear.”

 

“Sure,” Krystal shrugs her shoulders, continues eating her sandwich.

 

With the assurance that Krystal will not be running around out in the streets tonight, Yunho nods to the girls and exits the little shop with a, “see you later,” thrown over his shoulder.

 

The inspector pops his collar to keep the drizzling rain from running down the back of his neck. The night is young and already there has been a report of arson. He knows that he is in for a long night. Just hopefully, this time, Yunho won't end up seeing somebody being robbed of life. But that would be like asking for a miracle to happen.

 

* * *

 

 A pitch black crow sits in a tree in the dead cemetery, silently watching over two graves in the now pouring rain. The bird's eyes narrow in on muddy earth beginning to shift. Something moves beneath the surface, creating a pulsating action. When the earth cracks, a hand surfaces to grip weakly at the soil.

 

A man pulls himself up out of the grave only to collapse in trembles amongst the mud and rain. He chokes on air, on the taste of life, the feel of life. With clumsy limbs he pushes himself up onto weak feet, completely confused as to where he is and what is going on. Hell, the man cannot even recall his own name.

 

He struggles to take a step, but stumbles and falls to his hands and knees. It is at that moment which the crow chooses to make itself known with a loud caw. The sound grabs the attention of the man who snaps his head up to where the large bird sits above him in the tree. For some reason, when he looks into onyx eyes, he feels some sort of connection with the mysterious creature that he cannot even begin to fathom.

 

The crow expands its wings, flapping, taking flight to circle above the man. The man readies himself to stand once again, takes a couple steps. This time his knees do not give out. Mud squishes between his bare toes with each step he takes, leading away from the cemetery, fallowing the flying bird.

 

He's led through the gloomy city, quickly drenched to the bone, his musty smelling suit sticking uncomfortably to his body. The alleys he walks through should be hurting his feet, what with all the junk littering the ground, but it's comparable to walking on crumbly dirt. _What the hell?_

 

He comes to a halt at an abandon building, the crow flying to the very top to sit on the ledge of a shattered window, signalling him to go inside. The man obliges, automatically navigating his way up to the top floor and through an open door, into a dusty and trashed apartment.

 

The man looks around, papers scattered across the floor, a broken chair, pieces of glass, stains on the carpet, stains on the bare mattress resting on a metal frame. He blinks, a sharp pain as a memory hits him. Four men, a knife, a gun, pain, blood- lots of blood, and _Kyuhyun._

 

He screams, pulling at his hair, wanting the memory out. Gone. Burned from his retinas for all of eternity. He remembers holding him, his hands becoming stained with blood, the front of his shirt, then being torn apart, fighting, being shot, falling.

 

Changmin falls to the floor, writhing, praying for something to take the memory away, _anything but this._ He clutches his chest, feels the beating of his heart. No no no, this isn't right. He should be dead, six feet under the ground, body decaying. In an eternal sleep next to his fiancé. He can't be alive. _He should not._

 

Changmin clenches his eyes shut. Maybe, maybe this is all just a dream. None of this ever happened. He's sleeping in bed with his fiancé cuddled up by his side. He never died. Kyuhyun is still alive. Changmin will wake up at any moment to morning kisses, the smell of Kyuhyun burning something on behalf of his horrendous cooking skills. Changmin will laugh at him, tease him endlessly about why he even bothers every morning, and pull out a box of cereal and milk. Kyuhyun will grumble in complaint, but trash his failed attempt and sit in front of Changmin to eat the cereal anyway. With a pout, of course.

 

But this is not a dream. Its harsh reality and Changmin hates every bit of it.

 

“ _Chwang,” Kyuhyun spoke with his pencil poised an inch above his sketch pad. Changmin hummed in response, looking up from where he was seated on the floor, fiddling with his guitar. “Let's get married.”_

 

“ _What?” Changmin asked, completely caught of guard._

 

“ _Let's get married,” Kyuhyun repeated, “We're going to be together anyway, so why not do it?”_

 

_Changmin smiled at Kyuhyun's reasoning, “Cho Kyuhyun, are you proposing to me?”_

 

“ _Well....yeah I guess so,” the brunet blinked, setting his pencil down._

 

“ _Without any rings?”_

 

_He could tell Kyuhyun was growing flustered with the way he shook his head and his face turned red. “I thought you could get them later. Why waste money on something if it is not confirmed?”_

 

“ _This is possibly the lamest proposal ever,” Changmin had teased, “No, scratch that. It is the lamest proposal ever.”_

 

_Kyuhyun scowled and threw his sketchbook, which hit Changmin's chest and fell down into his lap. Changmin stared at the half finished drawing of himself, eyes closed and playing guitar. He looked back up at Kyuhyun in surprise then stood up, striding over to where Kyuhyun sat on the couch. He straddled his lap and Kissed the scowl right off Kyuhyun's face._

 

“ _So is this a yes?” Kyuhyun whispered against his lips._

 

“ _Yes. Don't you remember? Just you and me, babe.”_

 

“ _For god sakes, Changmin. Do not call me that.”_

 

“ _Honey~”_

 

“ _I was not produced by bees.”_

 

“ _You are so easy to tease, sweetheart.”_

 

“ _Seriously?”_

 

“ _hmm...my better half?”_

 

“ _Damn right I am your better half.”_

 

Changmin gasps, overcome with sadness at that particular memory. Kyuhyun's wish had never been fulfilled. It was supposed to be a fun little wedding on Halloween in which everyone would dress up in costumes instead of fancy clothing and then after the vows, Changmin and Kyuhyun would go trick or treating, return home with just the two of them and have hot, steamy, newly-wed sex all night long.

 

Changmin rolls over and looks at a painting hanging crookedly on the wall.

 

“ _Maybe we should just have Krystal move in with us.” Kyuhyun suggested to Changmin whilst they were sprawled out on the floor to play chess._

 

“ _But, we don't have any space for a kid, Kyu,” Changmin frowned._

 

“ _We will find a bigger place than. Her parents are shit. She spends most of her time away from that house anyway.”_

 

_Changmin thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. “A 12 year old girl does not deserve to live like that. And with the new part time job you picked up we could definitely afford a bigger apartment.”_

 

“ _So...we will ask her after we get hitched?”_

 

“ _Yah, that will be a nice surprise,” Changmin's eyes widened, “Jesus Christ, it will be like becoming parents.”_

 

“ _Just don't think about it so much.”_

 

Changmin uses the wall to support himself into a standing position. He glances at the window to see the crow still there, watching him with intelligent eyes. A fleeting thought crosses his mind and he picks up a shard of glass, drags it along the flesh of his left palm.

 

A gash opens up, seeping blood. It hurts for a total of 4 seconds before the cut closes and the pain disappears.

 

“What the fuck?”

 

He repeats the action on his right hand.

 

“ _Oh, shit. You okay?” Kyuhyun fussed._

 

_Changmin stood in the kitchen staring at his bleeding finger. He shrugged his shoulders and startled when Kyuhyun took the bleeding finger into his mouth._

 

“ _Eww- freak,” Changmin grimaced at the warm tongue lapping his cut. “This is so unsanitary, Kyuhyun.” The other ignored him, not minding the irony taste filling his mouth. Kyuhyun released the finger with a small 'pop' and totaled the damage._

 

“ _Just a nick. I'll get a band aid.”_

 

_Once a band aid was carefully wrapped around Changmin's finger, he just stood, giving Kyuhyun a weird look._

 

“ _What?”_

 

“ _You are such a freak.”_

 

“ _And yet you love me.”_

 

“ _That just confirms how crazy I really am.”_

 

The shard of glass falls to the floor, creating a clinking sound. Changmin comes to the conclusion that he has somehow acquired a peculiar healing power. The crow caws as if to confirm his thoughts. Changmin once again turns his back, eyes flickering to the stain on the carpet and the image of his fiance, bloody and struggling under two filthy men, hits him full force again.

 

His heart pounds, blood in his ears blocking out the crow's caws, his breathing erratic. And then something inside of him suddenly shifts. His body relaxes, eyes narrowing, and fists closing in determination.

 

Vengeance.

 

Oh, it's brilliant. A perfect plan. Changmin will personally see that those disgusting fucks answer to their sins. He'll wipe them out one by one. Never to cause anyone pain ever again. It's the most beautiful, the most precious, the most wonderful, of plans.

 

He opens a chest of drawers, pleased to find that his clothes are still there, albeit rather dusty. He gladly strips from his suffocating suit and into a black shirt and pants. He locates a pair of scissors, chops off some of his hair into a shorter and messier style, then turns to a set of Kyuhyun's old paint tubes. He covers his face with white, makes black circles around his eyes. He stuffs his feet into combat boots and then shrugs into his black trench coat as a final touch.

 

With that done, Changmin jumps from the window that the crow has now vacated, to land on the wet ground where he laid exactly one year ago. This time, he lands in a crouch, unscathed. He stands tall and sets out on his mission.

 

Vengeance in cold blood.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any one is interested, here is a music video for The Crow by The Cure https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hyr5WdrEvGI


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever is in bold is a direct quote from The Crow.

Changmin scales a rusty fire escape and pulls himself over a ledge to land sturdy on a rooftop. The crow takes off ahead of him, at level with his height, and Changmin races after it. The black creature is leading him somewhere important. He can feel it.

 

The wind rushes through his hair, tangling the recently shortened black locks, and billows out the trench coat like a train trailing behind him as he runs and leaps across the rooftops of different buildings. His heart thumps steadily in his chest, lungs expand and contract to breathe in tainted city air, all while smoothly jumping over obstacles. This new-found agility is nothing short of astonishing. All of it is exhilarating.

 

And it's also a good thing the rain has let down quite a lot or else Changmin would be facing a whole new level of slip-n-slide. Though, he figures, that would not be much of a problem anyway.

 

The crow slows to a stop and lands on the ledge of a building, peering down at the wide alleyway below with intelligent, onyx, eyes. Changmin perches beside the bird with his hands placed on damp brick in between his feet in order to keep balance. He waits in silence for the bird to give him a signal.

 

Only half a minute later, the crow rumples its feathers and bobs slightly up and down, cawing upon seeing the dark figure entering the far end of the ally. Changmin catches sight, jerking at the image of the sorry excuse of a human being pinning Kyuhyun against their bed while the latter hoarsely screams flashes in front of him.

 

Changmin _knows_.

 

Right below him is one of the four targets- scum, vermin of the human population.

 

His black trench coat is draped over the ledge with care so that no damage will be inflicted upon the article of clothing. Then, Changmin performs a front flip off of the two story building and lands with a splash in a large puddle.

 

The white scum snaps his head in Changmin's direction from where he stands by a flaming barrel smoking a cigar. The man drops his cigar, smushing it under a heavy boot.

 

“The fuck are ya?” the man calls, way too cocky for his own good. Changmin laughs while stalking closer.

 

“Masked lunatic, don't you know it's not time to play dress up yet?” he taunts, pulling out a knife, egging Changmin on, daring him to come closer. The man kicks the barrel out of the way and Changmin lunges at him.

 

They fall to the ground, the man's head smacking soundly against pavement. Strong hands wrap around his neck, threatening to take away the air of life. The man curses and thrashes against Changmin's body. It takes a few seconds of struggling, but he manages to position his knife just right, to make a clean slice at Changmin's forearm.

 

Changmin hisses at the momentary pain, releasing his hold from around the scumbag's neck. The cut heals within seconds. That's all the other needs to propel Changmin away from himself, jumping up onto his feet like the trained, professional, murderer he is. The man pulls another knife from the pair of leather slings around his torso. Changmin can count 5 more of sharp, metal demons.

 

“Money- that what ya want?” the man asks, twirling the knives with export fingers, “Or maybe, drugs. Of course, you'll have to service yourself after the stunt ya just pulled.” With a flick of his left wrist he sends a knife sailing towards Changmin.

 

Changmin merely dodges out of its path.

 

“Come on,” Changmin beckons and the other knife is thrown at him. He slaps it away before the metal demon can make an impact. Another knife is thrown, this time he captures it with clean precision between two hands in prayer position, four inches from his face. Changmin smirks at his target's surprise before sending the knife back.

 

It sinks into the man's shoulder. He staggers a bit and then is slammed into a wall, sliding down to meet wet pavement.

 

“ **Murderer** ,” Changmin growls, lowly, his voice touching a note that he had never been capable of reaching before.

 

“What the fuck ya on a bout man? I ain't killed nobody.”

 

“Pray tell. Perhaps a story will jog your memory,” Changmin begins, gripping the mans collar, “two men in love, one year ago. One of them was named Kyuhyun. You cut him, then you raped him.”

 

“Ah, yah a fucked his tight ass,” the man jeers. Changmin slaps his face, revelling in the slight sting of his palm.

 

“Lil' faggot screamed like a whore.”

 

“Shut up,” Changmin growls and punches him, sends his head flying back against cold, hard, brick.

 

The man spits blood on Changmin's shirt, having bit his tongue, “had him begging on his knees. A right beautiful sight that was.”

 

Changmin snaps. A damn reaching its bursting point. He rips the knife from the vile shoulder, blood-flow steadily leaking. He digs a finger into the wound, pressing into nerves, tissue and bone. The resounding scream is music to Changmin's ears. He makes another slice, dragging the knife along the inside of a thigh, tearing through clothing and flesh into a major artery. The weight of the handle is heavy in his grip.

 

The man curses him all the while, sweat breaking out on his face, body tensing up.

 

“Your name,” Changmin demands. And when he doesn't get a reply, digs his fingers into the fresh cut.

 

“B-blade!” the man jerks against him. Changmin giggles, eerily so.

 

“How fitting.” He removes his slick-with-blood-fingers and presses the knife to Blade's stubble covered neck. The others Adam’s Apple bobs under the cool touch of metal. “Now, tell me, where is the engagement ring that you robbed him?”

 

“I don't know dude,” Blade chokes back a muffled cry as Changmin applies the slightest pressure, a single bead of crimson seeping from his throat. He gulps. “Pawned it at S-snappa's.”

 

“Thank you for your cooperation this evening,” Changmin mocks politeness, “But now it's time to pay your dues.” He lowers his hand and rams the knife into the other thigh. Blade's body restrains against convulsions.

 

“You crazy fuck!”

 

Changmin removes a non-soiled knife from Blade's sling, trails it down his sternum, the shaking abdominal muscles. By now the vermin has lost a fair amount of blood, unable to fight back due to the shock of pain and Changmin pinning him down. His head is also, most likely, spinning from meeting pavement and brick twice.

 

“ **Victims, aren't we all,** ” Changmin says and plunges the knife into Blade. He repeats the action with the remaining knives. His victim's screams falling on deaf ears.

 

When Changmin is finished, he cleans his hands of dirty blood in a puddle. The crow caws, dropping Changmin's trench coat from the roof. Changmin ticks off one item on his mental checklist. That had been easy. A piece of cake. How feeble, human life is.

 

_Changmin pushed open the door to one of the few dressing rooms of the crummy club, fresh off the stage, thrumming with energy. He stilled upon seeing the back of a familiar figure bent over his dressing table, snorting god knows what kind of illicit substance up his nasal cavity. He shook his head in disappointment and marched over to the man._

 

_He circled his arms around a soft waist, pulling the man upright so that his back was flush against his chest. The other grinned at him in the mirror, pupils dilated._

 

“ _How much?”_

 

“ _Enough,” was the short answer._

 

“ _Stop doing this, Kyuhyun. You are going to wind up killing yourself if you continue down this path.”_

 

_Kyuhyun pursed his lips, “I do not need saving.”_

 

“ _That may be,” Changmin breathed against his ear, “but if you don't stop now, one day, you will need saving.”_

 

“ _How did you even get back here?” He added, not really wanting to hear the answer but he got one anyway._

 

“ _Blew the security guard,” Kyuhyun giggled._

 

_Changmin groaned in despair, dropping his head to Kyuhyun's shoulder, not wanting to look at his face in that moment. They had only been friends for a couple months but it was enough to build up never before explored feelings between them and to reveal Kyuhyun's rebellious streak. Given it wasn't much, though it could get a whole lot worse if were to continue to go on._

 

“ _Stop it, Kyu. All of it. Right now.”_

 

“ _What is the point?”_

 

_Changmin raised his head, holding Kyuhyun's gaze steady in the mirror. “Because I want you. All of you. But not like this,” Changmin whispered in dead seriousness._

 

“ _Bastard. You have no right to demand such a thing. Not since you fucked me and walked away.”_

 

“ _I was scared,” Changmin reasoned, “And you are not so innocent either Mr-gave-his-body-to-someone-else-that-same-night.”_

 

_Changmin grunted as he was suddenly hit with the force of Kyuhyun turning around and pressing hard against his body, plunging a warm, hot, tongue into his mouth. He internally grimaced at the traces of another man left behind in Kyuhyun's taste but ended up getting lost in the kiss nevertheless. When they broke apart, Kyuhyun had looked up at him with a flushed complexion (from drugs and arousal) and spoke softly._

 

“ _I will stop...if you promise not to walk away again.”_

 

“ _Deal,” Changmin hummed, "now go rinse your mouth out so we can carry on."  
_

 

Changmin is released from the memory by the crow pecking at his hair, perched on his shoulder. He reaches his hand up to stroke the thick feathers, a sense of calm washing over him. He leaves a little surprise for whoever stumbles upon this little mess, then turns away and sets out on his next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

Yunho stands in the alleyway in silent examination, trying to figure out what on earth a picture of a bird painted with the hardly cooled blood of a dead man is supposed to signify. All that he pulls are blanks. The painting is nothing more than the length from his fingertips to elbow, just an outline, trails of blood rolling down the damp brick.

 

“Think this is one of the usual?” Someone disturbs him and Yunho turns to his outranking senior.

 

“No, this one's different from typical gang play gone too far,” he answers carefully, “look at how the knives are precisely plunged in all the major arteries, it was quick with intent and this bird here on the wall is some kind of signal. The victim is also one of the local thugs, always causing trouble but somehow keeping out of jail no matter what evidence is against him.”

 

“Oh you know- knew him?”

“Yes. He went by Blade on the streets. I've been after him for a couple years now.”

 

His senior pats his shoulder in understanding, “Well look at it this way, you no longer have to chase after him.”

 

Yunho can only agree. That is a fair point after all. The man was a downright terror, but does that excuse whoever murdered him? Certainly not. Though, it is one less wild gang member out hurting people so....no no. Murder is murder no matter who did it for whatever reason, Yunho reminds himself, upset for wavering.

 

So much for his wish of seeing life not being taken on this night. At least it had been someone who was a major nuisance. _Damn it Jung_ , the inspector shakes his head, _stop questioning your morals_. _You are a police officer, a crime is a crime and needs legal punishment._ He turns away from the wall in inner conflict.

 

“What would you say is the time of death?”

 

“Um...within the last hour by the dampness of the blood and the wounds on the body,” Yunho answers calmly, not missing a beat. His senior hums in agreement.

 

Suddenly, their walkie-talkies go off with a report of a disturbance at the pawn shop a couple blocks away. Yunho curses. Tonight really is going to be one hell of a ride after all.

 

“You go Jung, I got everything covered here,” Yunho's senior orders and with in seconds Yunho is in his car, racing to the destination.

 

A sonic boom disturbs the night. Flames from an explosion lighting up the deepest of blue's sky in oranges and reds, shaking up the earth.

 

XXX

 

Changmin raps on the locked door of Snappa's pawn shop, all intents of breaking through the glass if no one let's him in. He knows for fact a man is inside, one of his four targets, even without seeing the guy's face. Sure enough a gruff voice calls out.

 

“Closed, go away!”

 

Changmin raps again, harder this time.

 

“I said piss off!”

 

Changmin furrows his eyebrows, draws back and slams his shoulder into the tinted glass door, effectively smashing it to pieces. He steps through the shattered glass to cocking of a gun pointed square at his chest. The gun does not however, scare Changmin off, or makes him falter in any way.

 

“I knocked politely,” Changmin smiles. “It's rude to turn customers away.”

 

“I'll shoot you!” The chubby man warns.

 

Changmin simply shrugs nonchalantly. “I dare you.”

 

So the male pulls the trigger and a bullet rips cleanly into Changmin's chest, but Changmin doesn't even flinch. The gun goes off again, another shot a mere inch from the first.

 

“The fuck?” The man's hands shake aggressively as he watches the both bullets that he had implanted into Changmin's chest pop back out and fall to the floor. He shoots again, pulling the trigger over and over but his aim is off and doesn't make contact with his target.

 

Changmin moves swiftly across the little space, grabbing the scruffy man's wrist and twisting the gun out of his hand, listening as it clatters to the floor. They are on the other side of the counter now, where there is a couple knives, and Changmin pins the short man to the wall with a forearm pressing into his neck and another shoved hard against his chest.

 

“Whadaya want?” The shop owner spits, trying to struggle out of Changmin's hold.

 

“Pleasure to meet you once again, Snappa,” Changmin sing-songs. “Still quick to shoot people in the chest, I see.”

 

Changmin feels the man struggling to breath, his limbs trying to fight, but without a gun in his hand, the vermin is as good as useless. The vermin- Changmin's murderer.

 

“Not out having fun tonight?” Changmin asks, a knife now in his hand and pressing the sharp point of the blade to Snappa's cheek. He watches with sick fascination as sweat trickles down the man's face.

 

“Who the hell are you, you son of a bitch?”

 

Changmin tuts, applying pressure on the knife and it breaks through the skin. “My poor old mum has nothing to do with this. Now, I'm in search of an engagement ring. A particular one. I didn't just wake up with a fancy. Where are they kept?”

 

“In the back,” Snappa growls.

 

Changmin draws back away from the man and grips his collar before whipping him around so that his upper body is pressed against the counter top. He rams the knife into the middle of Snappa's hand, binding it to the counter, tingling with satisfaction at the crunching sound of bone and a broken of scream. He grabs another knife and stabs it into the other hand.

 

“Stay here,” Changmin orders. “And don't move.”

 

With obscene curses filling his ears, Changmin shoves open the door to the storage room and enters. He quickly locates the shelf containing all sorts of jewellery, scanning the labels until he finds the one that he is looking for. Removing the open container of engagement rings, Changmin crouches on the floor and tips the contents out, low chimes as the rings spill on the floor.

 

He shifts through the hundred or so rings in a frenzy, hoping, hoping that it's really among these so that he can take it and get out of this place as soon as possible.

 

He fumbles with the rings, old ones, newer ones, fancy with many diamonds, plain with no diamonds at all, yet he doesn't see the one. Changmin is just about to rip another box of rings from the shelf when he finally spots it.

 

He frantically, delicately, picks the circle of silver up, his breath knocking out of him as he falls back against a shelf with his eyes closed.

 

“ _Kyu,” Changmin called his boyfriend's attention away from his latest drawing, “You've been at that since before supper. Come do something with me.”_

 

“ _Feeling jealous of a piece of paper, Chwang? Because you should. It really ruffles my feathers.”_

 

_Changmin merely snorted and pried the pencil from Kyuhyun's hand. Kyuhyun, surprisingly, did not object to the action. In fact, he closed his sketchbook and turned to face his boyfriend._

 

“ _Alright. What do you want to do?” Kyuhyun asked while he pulled on the hem of Changmin's shirt, looking up at the other male who was standing next to the kitchen chair that Kyuhyun was sitting in._

 

“ _Watch a movie,” Changmin declared as he tugged Kyuhyun up and dragged him into their living room/bedroom._

 

_He smirked at seeing Kyuhyun pause when he took in the area in front of the couch. There was a blanket spread out on the floor with cushions arranged in a manner appealing to comfort, rose petals scattered around, a bottle of wine and two goblets, and a bowl of popcorn as a final touch. Obviously, Kyuhyun had been too engrossed in his work to have noticed Changmin as he fussed around with setting everything up._

 

“ _What is all this for?”_

 

“ _Well I was thinking, 'why not spice up our lives with a bit of classical romance?'. So this is what I'm doing,” Changmin stated and Kyuhyun hummed._

 

“ _Are the flowers real?” Kyuhyun asked, peering closer at the red petals._

 

_Changmin pecked Kyuhyun's lips before answering.“Artificial.”_

 

“ _I should have known,” Kyuhyun chuckled, smiling into another kiss. “What are we watching? Not some sappy romance I hope.”_

 

“ _Babe, what do you take me for?” Changmin feigned woe by throwing a hand over his heart but then cracked a grin. “Nah. I wanna watch Star Wars. You can pick which one though and put it in the DVD player while I pour the wine.”_

 

_He nudged Kyuhyun in the direction of the media stand and reclined amongst the cozy setup, anticipating for what was about to unfold._

 

_Changmin watched Kyuhyun locate the box containing the full set of the six movies and pull it from the shelf, only to frown in confusion at feeling how light it was. There was however, something still there so Kyuhyun turned it around to peek inside. What he found was a tiny velvet box. One made for rings._

 

_Kyuhyun tipped it out into his hand before his head snapped up to look questioningly at his boyfriend who was fighting hard to keep his face neutral. Changmin motioned for him to open it._

 

_Setting the empty Star Wars box aside, Kyuhyun opened the velvet box to find his suspicions confirmed. Inside was an engagement ring. It is a simple silver band with a triangle containing four smaller triangles and three tiny diamonds; purple at the top, green at the bottom right, and blue in the final corner. It wasn't until he picked it up and read the inscription inside- “It's dangerous to go alone”- that Kyuhyun realized exactly what the triangle symbolizes._

 

_The triforce._

 

_Kyuhyun grinned, teeth biting down on his lower lip. “The Legend Of Zelda,” he said simply and there was a warm, fuzzy feeling inside when Changmin nodded. His boyfriend beckoned him to come sit beside him._

 

_With the ring closed tight in one hand, and the ring box in the other, Kyuhyun made his way over and sunk to his knees in front of Changmin._

 

_Changmin covered the hand which was holding the ring with both of his own hands.“Cho Kyuhyun, will you have make our own infinity with me?”_

 

_Kyuhyun flushed, his heart racing as he answered. “We have been through this. Remember, I already proposed to you.”_

 

“ _That was a shit job, though. So I'm redoing it.” Changmin teased which caused Kyuhyun to splutter as his face reddened even more. It wasn't completely Kyuhyun's fault that it had been lame, he just kind of blurted it out without much thought, surprising even himself._

 

“ _So what do you say, Kyu. Be the Zelda to my Link?” Changmin asked in all sincerity, looking into his boyfriend's eyes._

 

“ _That depends if boys can be princesses,” Kyuhyun replied._

 

_Changmin stuck out his tongue a little bit whilst taking the ring from Kyuhyun's hand and slipping it onto his finger for him. “If they want to be, weirdo.”_

 

_He was about to ravish Kyuhyun's delicious lips when the other stopped him._

 

“ _Wait. Where's your ring? I want to put it on you.”_

 

_Changmin obliged, pulling his own matching ring from his pocket and handing it over to Kyuhyun. As the cool metal encircled his finger, Changmin's stomach flipped and he crushed Kyuhyun in a big hug, pressing enthusiastic kisses over his neck, smiling at the little gasps and poorly concealed moan._

 

“ _L-let's open that bottle of wine now,” Kyuhyun panted while pushing at Changmin's shoulders. “And put on the movie,” he shivered, fingers digging into Changmin's biceps when the latter peppered kisses across his jaw and on the corner of his mouth. “Where are they anyway?”_

 

_Giggling, Changmin placed one last sweet kiss over Kyuhyun's lips before he reached up and retrieved the DVD remote from the couch and handed it to the other man._

 

“ _Revenge Of The Sith is already in the machine,” Changmin said, laughing again as Kyuhyun seemed to brighten even more._

 

_That episode was Kyuhyun's favourite. Kyuhyun enjoyed the tragic love story of Padme and Anakin, seeing Anakin's decent into darkness. And Kyuhyun always insisted that Changmin was clearly hallucinating when he asked about Kyuhyun's watery eyes as the credits rolled._

 

_Changmin uncorked the wine and poured out two glasses, handing one to Kyuhyun when the other had returned from quickly shutting off the lights._

 

“ _To a less shitty life as fiance's,” Changmin had toasted, taking a deep sip before accepting the loving kiss Kyuhyun gave him._

 

_They settled in, Changmin between Kyuhyun's legs with the bowl of popcorn in his lap, and Kyuhyun pressed the play button on the remote. Kyuhyun had probably spent just as much time admiring their rings as he did to what was happening on screen._

 

“ _I suppose I did I good.” Changmin said. “With the rings.”_

 

“ _For us, they are more than perfect, Changmin.” Kyuhyun's arms tightened around his chest, feet rubbing up his shins._

 

_They never did finish the whole movie that night due to Changmin turning around and pinning his fiance down to thoroughly ravish him. Right there on the floor, with cushions, fake rose petals, spilled popcorn and wine dripped in Kyuhyun's navel._

 

Changmin chokes, being drawn from the memory by the sick bastard in the other room who is still cursing vehemently. He slips Kyuhyun's ring onto his own finger, the finger that has the ring's twin. Pulling himself back onto his feet, Changmin spies a bottle of gasoline. Searching the room further, a box of matches is also found.

 

Changmin splashes the gasoline over the floor and walls, backing out of into the main room of the shop to create a trail.

 

“What's that smell?” Snappa asks, only to panic as he watches Changmin pour gasoline over everything.

 

“I'm curious. How long does it take someone to burn before their screams stop,” Changmin muses. He throws the empty container, standing in front of the door, and draws a match from the box.

 

“YOU FUCK- YOU CAN'T!” The male screams.

 

Changmin silently drags the match across the lighting strip on the side of the box. “Then you should have thought twice before messing with Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

Snapa's eyes widen at the name, the memory from one year ago flashing in his mind.

 

Changmin drops the match into the trail of gasoline, the flames quickly licking up the floor.

 

The man screams, pulling at his hands but both of them are stuck to the table.

 

Changmin steps out of the shop, ignoring the man's pleas for forgiveness. It takes 70 seconds for the place to blow up and Changmin watches from across the street as it burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the [ engagement rings](http://media01.bigblackbag.net/37494/portfolio_media/orig_10kwwrse_8309.jpg)


	5. Author's Note

So a year later and I kind of forgot that this fic even exists. Oops. *is an aweful writer*

Anyways,  I'm making this little note to ask if anybody is even still interested in this story. Like is it worth continiung? Or maybe I could rewrite it? Some feedback would be nice/greatly appreciated, darlings.

  



End file.
